


Love Like You

by My_magical_babies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, I don't know if i want victor to be with chris yet, M/M, Multi, Original Character - Freeform, Possible smut, also its gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_magical_babies/pseuds/My_magical_babies
Summary: *The soda thing is a thing me and my friend have- we use it to say that we have something important to say (sometimes inapropriate to its to make sure we are safe to chat about it) and they can't share-judge-or get upset





	1. A trip to Japan

Yuri Plisetsky looked at his older and smirked, he had just won Gold in the Junior Division, the only away competition she had actually been able to go to. Emilia had a background in skating as well but had stopped to pursue a job that was closer to her brother as well. She knew what his smirk meant, he would finally get Viktor to choreograph his Senior Debut, something he had promised Yuri when he was 11.

“Good job Yuri, Grandfather will be proud to hear the news, now come on, Yakov wants us to go watch Vitya skate so we can leave together.” Emilia smiled and grabbed her brothers hand, dragging him to where the Grand Prix Finals were being held.

The younger blond followed her around and sat in his seat next to her, playing on his phone and Posting a quick picture on Instagram about his win. He scrolled through his feed for a while before someone smacked him in the head, he looked up to see Emilia scowling at him and looking at Yakov at the bottom of the stairs waiting with Viktor, Yuri looked around and saw that the event had finished.

“I need to go to the restroom” With that the 15 year old went to the restroom, leaving his sister and 2 mentors.

“Leave him Yakov, we’ve been sitting here for an hour, you can scold him when he comes back” Yakov grunted and said he would meet them at the entrance, “He’s too impatient, You would think after having the two hardest people to work with he would learn to deal with it” The girl smiled and walked away with Viktor.

“He is too stubborn to let go, look there’s your brother” Viktor smiled and pointed at Yuri’s figure walking towards them, “Has he always been this short?”

Emilia shook her head and walked to where Georgi and Mila were standing, she smiled and conversed with them as Yuri got scolded by the two older men. The two girls went back to their hotel room after ditching Georgi in a crowd of Viktor’s fans, they quickly packed their items and turned on the news.

“Yuri Katsuki? Is that the skater from Japan? Poor boy he placed last” Emilia spoke to Mila as she saw the news about him possibly retiring, “So young too, he has potential” 

  
  


A few months later, Emilia walked to the rink to drop off some lunch for Yuri but there was more people than usual. “Vitya? Yuri?” She walked in and pushed past the crowds. She finally found them and smiled. “What’s with all the people?”

Everyone looked at her with a look that made her realize she had not checked the news that morning, “I’ll ask Yakov instead, here is lunch Yuri” 

After being filled in that people were wanting to hear Viktor’s reaction to the Japanese Yuri’s imitation of his Free skate from last season. Viktor smiled and said he had not watched the video and that he looked forward to watching it after he was done practising, he then nicely asked everyone to leave with a dead expression in his eyes. This had caused all the reporters to scurry out and leave them alone for the remainder of their practice. 

“Yuri, I won’t be able to pick you up later so you’ll need to catch a ride from Viktor or Mila, Georgi isn’t allowed near the house.” The bright blond smiled and left the rink, picking up her suitcase and facetiming her friend from Italy. She had planned on going to Italy for a few days to take a small vacation, it was actually her Grandfather’s idea, she was very hesitant to go but decide to go when he had explained that he would tell Yuri that she was overworking herself, which she was but Yuri had warned her against it and would force her to go on a vacation. She hated to admit it but the younger boy had such an influence on her, since she only lived with him. Of course she didn’t leave without telling Yakov or Mila because she wanted someone to watch over her baby brother.

As she boarded the plane she got a text from Yuri, ‘Why didn’t you tell me you were going on a vacation? Now the old hag is following me around claiming to be my babysitter’ She giggled and sent him an angel then shut off her phone, getting ready to take a nap and not deal with annoying passengers. She is only stopped from her nap when an old man and his ,what she assumes to be, granddaughter.

“Excuse me miss, you wouldn’t happen to be Emilia Plisetsky?” Emilia smiled and nodded as the little girl pulled out a poster of her from her younger days for her to sign. She signed it and left a little note for the girl before handing it back to her.

“Is this your grandpa?” She asked the smiling girl

“Yes”

“Make sure to tell him he is the best grandpa ever and that you love him everyday, I don’t know what I would have done without my grandfather” She smiled as the girl hugged her grandfather and walked off, telling him how much she adored him.

A week later, Emilia returned to St. Petersburg, Yakov had decided to pick her up before Yuri’s practice and have her show up to give Yuri more motivation to skate. He hadn’t told her but Yuri had gotten very hateful towards practicing since Viktor left a few days ago to play coach with the Japanese Yuri. He was hoping that Yuri would tell her and hopefully Emilia would just choreograph her brother’s senior debut instead of the Silver haired man child.

The blond girl nodded and walked faster as Yakov scolded her for being too slow from where Yakov had parked the car, for some reason he parked in the one spot that was the farthest from the rink, he said it was because no one took it, That’s because no one wants to walk a mile to get to a freaking skate rink you old geezer. The rest of the walk there was silent as they both wanted to hurry and get out of the cold and into the slightly warmer building. Emilia immediately ran into the locker rooms to get changed into some more comfortable clothing that wasn’t covered in snow and melted snow. 

“Yuri!” The smaller boy looked behind him confused as he crashed into the rink wall, he glared at the person before seeing it was his sister.

“What do you want Emilia? I’m trying to practice”

“Well little brother, you can’t practice skating when you are on the floor. You would think that Viktor and Yakov taught you better” She smiled and glided towards him, stopping a foot in front of him. She extended her hand to him and helped him up, smiling and pulling the boy into a hug.

“We’re going to Japan tomorrow to get Viktor, don’t tell Yakov because you know how he’ll get” Yuri whispered into her ear, then pushed her away skating towards his coach boredly. 

When Yuri said ‘We’re leaving tomorrow’ he meant 4 am and nothing would change his mind or even talk about why he wanted to leave. They sat in silence and everyone on the plane was either asleep or falling asleep so it was easy to tell that it would be a comfortable ride for Yuri, he pulled out his headphones and plugged them into his phone and started to listen to some music, Emilia smiled and listened to the beat that escaped his headphones, slowly drifting to sleep.

“Milia, we’re starting to land. Wake up, right after we get off we’re looking for Viktor”

Emilia groaned and looked at Yuri with a scowl and moved some strands of hair out of her face. Yuri looked at the other passengers with the same look, It was a natural occurrence for the siblings to share the same look and have people confuse them for twins. Of course Yuri always growled at them while Emilia said that Yuri was blessed to look like her. However, if you looked at any of their old family pictures, you could see that Emilia was an exact copy of their mother with her brown hair and blue eyes, only now she had dyed her hair blond, it had been that way since she started skating professionally. Yuri missed her old brown hair because it always looked full of life but he would never say that out loud, especially since she was constantly reminded that she was the most like their promiscuous mother, the woman who disliked her children’s passion for a sport that kept them away from the house like she wanted. Emilia didn’t need a reminder that people always saw their mother when they saw her with her long brown hair and bright blue eyes, but when she had her blond hair, everyone showered them with pride and kudos for their hard work and determination to win, the signature Plisetsky trait that their father had generously passed down to them.

They had finally arrived to the Ice Castle where Viktor had apparently been coaching the japanese boy, Emilia had already walked to the rink to watch Viktor while Yuri tackled Yuuri and fought with him. Emilia smiled as the two Yuri’s came up to her on the side of the rink. The female was analyzing Viktor’s like she would often do since he always asked for her feedback, whether he listened or not did not hurt her in any way. Of course Yuri’s loud nature interrupted Viktor and Emilia’s concentration.

“YURI! I’m surprise Yakov let you come. Hello lovely Emilia, here to accompany Yuri?” Viktor skated over to them and looked at her brother, “By that look I’m assuming I forgot something. You know I’m the forgetful type” Viktor smiled his heart shaped smile and looked at Yuuri.

“I’m painfully aware” Yuri looked at his sister and smirked “Come on Viktor, you’re coming with us to Russia and you’re going to choreograph my senior debut so I can win gold!” 

Emilia walks away from them to the vending machine, realizing how hungry she was, she had completely missed their conversation and was walking back to them as they walked out “HEY OLD MAN WAIT UP!” she yelled at Viktor knowing he would stop, and he did like she knew he would. “Jeez I went to get food and you all decide to leave me. Let’s go where we will be staying, I’m very tired” 

When they arrived to Yuuri’s house Emilia realized as they were eating that she forgot to introduce herself to the stranger who was housing them, she blushed and banged her head on the table in shame, “Ashe would be ashamed of me for forgetting such a common thing”

The three boys looked at her confused before Viktor spoke up, “The pork cutlet bowl is yummy, No? It’s Yuuri’s favorite dish, and I see why”

“Yuri? He’s never had one of these, let alone been to Japan, Viktor are you Alright?” Emilia looks around confused before placing her hand on Viktor’s forehead, checking to see if he had a fever.

“N-no I’m Yuuri Katsuki”

“Oh that makes sense, well I can only have one Yuri so-” Before she was able to finish her sentence a lady burt in and assigned her brother to the name ‘Yurio’

“Well that fixes it”

“I’m not using that, my little brother was Yuri before I knew you so for me it’s Yuri and my precious Katsudon.” Emilia smiled and kissed their foreheads as she assigned their names. 

“What about me Mili?” Viktor asked using the nickname that no one used for her besides him.

“Oh yeah how could I forget fuckface over there?” She smirked as he fell backwards dramatically and mumbled incoherently.

“Yuuri come help me clean the storage room for Yurio and Emilia” Emilia smiled and started to play with Viktor’s hair, braiding small pieces of it and trying them together, making a lovely crown around his head with his braided hair.

“I miss your long hair Vitya, you should grow it out again so I can style it, I would do Yuri’s but I’m not sure if he would let me… Maybe my precious Katsudon will let me style his hair for you guys’ little competition! OH YURI WILL YOU LET ME DO YOUR HAIR FOR THE COMPETITION!?” Emilia yelled and started running around the small table excitedly.

“Where did you get those Pixie Sticks from?”Yuri asked holding a pink pixie stick.

Emilia sweat dropped and sat down “I’m sorry Yuri”

The two siblings had failed to notice that Viktor had left to find her Katsudon, they had spent an hour just talking before deciding to go to bed in their shared bedroom, Emilia slipped into bed and held her arms open, “Can we cuddle Yu?” 

Yuri nodded and got into bed “As long as you don’t keep your death grip on me all night”

“DEAL!”

“Inside Voice Baka”


	2. The sort of Date

The next morning Emilia woke up with the boys to go on a run with them, not caring that she was a retired skater and should have taken Viktor’s offer of letting her ride in the basket of his bike with Makkachin. She hated running and now that she was running, her Katsudon and Yuri both looked like they would kill her if she backed out on them now, so she continued to run to the rink with them, ahead of both of them.

When they finally got to the rink, Emilia collapsed on the ice and hugged her knees ; She stared at the ceilings and looked like a dead fish that was thrown onto the ice as a cruel joke. Of course, Yuri went to help his sister while Viktor reassured her Katsudon that this was perfectly normal for her and no, she was not dead.

“EMILIA! YOU WEIGH AS MUCH AS AN ELEPHANT! GET UP YOU OLD LADY!” Yuri yelled at her as he slowly dragged her off of the ice.

Yuuri laughed at them before walking over to the blond boy and lifting the female up “Ok lets get off the ice so that the knife shoes don’t cut your hands.” He slowly carried Emilia ~~(She kept trying to get back on the ice and bit his hand at least once and his shoulder about seven times according to Viktor’s recording of the event.)~~ to the benches where she immediately clung to the seat

Yuri looked at his sister then sighed and yelled at Victor to show them the programs that they would be performing for the competition. Viktor had called Emilia over to play the music when he told her to, Currently she had pressed play on On Love: Agape, for Yuri to skate, as Viktor had just assigned them.

‘His skate is so beautiful, could use a bit more cleaning on his transitions but besides that it is alright’ Emilia evaluated as he neared the end of his visual. The blondes smiled as they were used to having to memorize movement combinations and start practice right away, It was no shock to Viktor when Yuri said he had gotten it. After that Emilia handed him a bottle of water and then got ready for him to perform Eros. The sexier version of Agape. Emilia laughed as the worker, yuko, started to bleed out of her nose.

“Viktor, good job, I have no doubt that the two will do an excellent job at the competition and give you a very difficult choi- VIKTOR ARE YOU IGNORING ME AS I COMPLEMENT YOU!?” Emilia screamed at him as she threw her phone at him. “Stupid boy, I didn’t come here just to be ignored” She continued to pout and walked away when she noticed Viktor only continued to ignore her and talk to the two yuri’s to which she humphed and turned away, actually upset not just joking around.

* * *

 

Emilia spent the rest of their practice walking blindly around the rink before Yuuri walked over to her and tapped on her shoulder, grabbing her attention and only slightly startling her.

“Oh! Hello baby Katsudon~ What do you need?” Emilia asked, her eyes sparkling as she spoke to him.

“I was just coming to ask if you wanted to head back to the springs and grab something to eat” Yuuri blushed as he spoke, hoping that his sentence actually made sense to you.

“Of course I would love to! Will Viktor and Yuri be joining us, my Katsudon?”

“WHA- oH uh They can if you wish for them to come along with us”

“No its alright, shall we go now?”

Yuuri nodded and walked forwards, opening the door for you and giving you a smile, trying to hide his blush. Emilia smiled as she walked forwards and gave him a small hug.

“Thank you Yuuri, for being so nice to me despite my brother being rude to you, He means no harm but as you two train together I’m sure the four of us will become like one large family. A crazy skating family” She lets out a small laugh and keeps walking.

Yuuri smiled at her and walked beside her, making small talk about her time skating and how she would take Yuri to ballet and then go skate, leave halfway through practice and take him home to their grandfather then return to practice.

“Yurio must look up to you quite a bit”

“I think Yuri just loves the fact that I support him no matter what, even with his hot temper and his tendency to want things to go his way. I’m his older sister, I should be bothersome and annoying but I’m his caretaker and I act as if im his mother.”

Together the two of them walked to a Ramen shop and sat down across from each other. They ate with a comfortable silence between them. The silent chatter going on around them was enough to keep them happy since they both just enjoyed the others company.

“How long have you and your beautiful wife been together? You two make a lovely couple. Did you two meet when you were studying?” An elderly woman and her grandchild approached the two, the child had a poster with Yuuri on it.

“Oh! We-we are not married. She is my friends sister I am simply treating her to dinner while her brother is at practice. I am sorry Emilia I didn’t mean for-”

“Thank you, its alright Katsudon. Sign the girls poster now~” She giggled and turned to the woman “ Thank you for the compliment but as he said we are not together, I do believe the true beauties are you two. Have a nice evening” Emilia smiled as the woman thanked her and left with the child.

“You are well with people” Yuuri paid for their dinner and rose up, walking out with her “Viktor and Yurio should be done practicing soon”

“Ah yes… it was nice being with you, even if it was only for an hour. We should do this again sometime- before the competition I mean, since I have to go back with Yuri regardless of who wins.”

Yuuri nodded  and walked back silently, slightly behind her, and for the first time since they went out, the silence was uncomfortable.

* * *

 

“Emilia where have you been?”

She pointed to the Japanese male and walked over to her brother, “Come on lets go back, I have something to discuss with you, Какой твой любимый брат соды?” _(What’s your favorite soda baby brother?*)_

Yurio immediately grabbed her arm and started running with her back to the house, leaving Yuuri and Viktor confused. Yuuri more confused that Viktor by just a fistful of sugar.

“Why would he be running for soda? Is that a sibling thing?” Viktor asked.

* * *

 

“Lia what is it?”

“I need to go back to Russia”  
“Why… Did the pig do something to you?”  
“No, I have to work. We can only take so much money out of my skating savings before it cuts into your college and we still need to pay Yakov for the last season, Yura-”

“Take the money out of my college, I can earn more with the winnings from this new season. Please stay here Lia I need your support”

“..... I’ll think about it, Go to sleep Yura” Emilia stood up and walked out of their room to get water

“You’re leaving?”  
“Viktor?”

“Yurio will be very upset if you leave. He is already in a foreign place and you didn’t travel with him last season, His **FINAL** season in the junior division, only had Yakov. Not his own family. You showed up after awards in the finals but made it to see me perform and my awards, How do you suppose he feels about that? Perhaps he thinks that his sister prefers an _ex_ over her _brother_ , that he is just holding her back from pursuing her dreams and that she would be better off without him and that the one person he-”

“ _ **STOP**_ ” Emilia pushed Viktor into the wall and fell to the floor sobbing, leaning against a wall and curling into a ball “D...do….don’t you thi-think I-”

“Milia, I didn’t mean to make you cry…… Perhaps I should get Yuuri or Yurio?”

She shook her head and just waved him off, crying into her knees and biting her hand to keep quiet, knowing that Viktor was about to compare her to her mother- someone that she never wanted to be compared to unless it was to say that she was beautiful like her and talented.  She knew that Viktor was aware of how the subject made her feel and was surprised that he even mentioned their past relationship, it was a tough subject to the three of them because of how fucked up Emilia and Viktor ended up. Resulting in Yuri hating Viktor for a while and still resenting him when he’s around her.

As Viktor walked off Emilia rose her head up and glared at him “Don’t tell me how to live my life Viktor controlling doesn’t suit you”  With that she stood up, tear stained cheeks and murder in her eyes, she shoved past Viktor and walked to a bar, no one daring to stop her drinking spree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The soda thing is a thing me and my friend have- we use it to say that we have something important to say (sometimes inapropriate to its to make sure we are safe to chat about it) and they can't share-judge-or get upset


End file.
